Shin (Yumoz)
Shin, more commonly known as "Bonewright Shin", is the of the Blooming Pirates, haling from Shiemya, a religious island within of the that doubles as a famous home for Shipwrights. After his parents were killed from giving sacrifices to the god Taisladoga, Minuminu Oja saw Shin as a worthy sacrifice for their god and used him as an important piece for her plans. However, despite the sacrifices he gave to Taisladoga, he was able to become a successful Shipwright on the island, being recognized as a very experienced Shipwright. He is the sixth member to join the Blooming Pirates. With the defeat of Oja, Shiemya was saved from destruction and reconstruction of the island, as well as the hierarchy, began. The Blooming Pirates stayed on the island to help out, as well as wait for their new ship to be created by Shin. Once their ship was created, Apostle expressed that he wanted Shin to join his crew, to which he accepted. The Blooming Pirates are the primary protagonists of Green Ocean, often finding themselves in situations that they've either caused intentionally, or accidentally, attracting the attention of the World Government, Imperial Government, as well as other pirate crews. Because of their increasing power and dangerous antics, they eventually become one of the most infamous pirate crews in the world. Appearance Shin is a tall muscular Caucasian male human with short neatly kept silver colored hair that protrudes forwards, creating sort of sharp edges. He seems to have a very small pupil, compared to other humans, and his iris is colored brown. Despite having worked on Shiemya as a Shipwright, Shin tends to keep himself clean, not having any sort of blemishes or a stench around him when out of work. Shin has a singular piercing on his left eyebrow, while on his ears, he has multiple piercings of various size, but are still small in nature. He is primarily shown to have a serious face on him at times, primarily when he's working. However, when he is around his crew members, he has a more relaxed looking face, and at times, grinning during the crew's antics. Shin's choice in attire is rather plain, and not restrictive when it comes to his Shipwright duties. Despite being apart of a religious island, he refused to wear any of the "normal" attire on the island, not wanting to dwell too far into the religious realm. He wears a dark purple A-shirt with a white trim near the openings. On his hands, he wears cyan finger-less gloves made out of a durable material. His choice in pants are long green baggy pants that extend all the way down to his feet. He wears a cyan colored belt on his waist to keep the pants up. On his feet, he wears black combat boots that extend all the way near his knee. After the timeskip, Shin's appearance changes greatly. His hairstyle changes to something similar to a Mohawk, where it primarily protrudes upward in a singular spot. He seems to have discarded the piercings on his ears, but kept the piercing on his left eyebrow. He now wears a long black sleeveless robe that extends all the way down to his feet, similarly to how his pants before the timeskip did. On his waist, he wears a large white belt with several holes in it. On his feet he wears white socks and waraji. Over his black robe, he wears a white haori with black diamonds at the bottom of it. This outfit signifies his position within the Underworld, something he gained during the timeskip. As a teenager, Shin had much messier hair and wore traditional clothing that most of the islanders wore, such as robes that were more fitting for a person following a religion. He had black hair, as opposed to his white hair currently. This is because his hair changed permanently due to the mental stress he's gained from being the offering to Taisladoga on a daily basis. When he would go to classes on the island, that taught the religion as well as how to build ships, he wore the traditional school uniform. Gallery Shin Teen Gallery Full 1.png|Shin as a teenager Shin Teen Gallery Close Up 1.png|Shin as a teenager close-up Shin Timeskip Gallery 1.png|Shin during the timeskip Shin Timeskip Gallery 2.png|Shin's mask during the timeskip Shin Timeskip Gallery 3.png|Full appearance of Shin during the timeskip with his mask Category:Pirate Category:Shipwright Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Human Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Green Ocean Category:Former Shiemya resident Category:Engineer